<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonnie &amp; Clyde by taekoyasuhiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476352">Bonnie &amp; Clyde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoyasuhiro/pseuds/taekoyasuhiro'>taekoyasuhiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Western, Celesgiri - Freeform, F/F, Slight despair, celestia and kyoko are fugitives, kyoko used to be a sheriff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekoyasuhiro/pseuds/taekoyasuhiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Despair flooded the nation. It ruined towns, businesses, families, everything it touched withered away.</p><p>People were taking their lives over the loss of their wealth some resorted to other methods such as prostitution.</p><p>But a certain couple had other plans to get their wealth back...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonnie &amp; Clyde</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1930</b>
</p><p>It was sprawled all over the paper.</p><p>
  <em>Local Man imprisoned for Murder</em>
</p><p>That ‘local man’ was none other than Kyoko Kirigiri’s pathetic excuse of a husband. Instead of saving for hard times to come he now left the woman to fend for herself.</p><p>So she took the job as the Sheriff of their town. How ironic that she’d be seeing her husband every single day and yet still didn’t even acknowledge his existence.</p><p>The Great Despair had caused a lot of heartache for many people—Kirigiri included. She was growing more nervous with every passing day as her savings started to run dry.</p><p>Her job as a Sheriff didn’t pay much, honestly it might as well have been considered volunteer work.</p><p>-/-</p><p>It was a hot summers morning the day the townsfolk busted into the building. In her small time working at the office she’d never had to arrest anyone yet.</p><p>That was until today.</p><p>“Sheriff—good you’re here!” A man by the name of Hagakure huffed, “we’ve got a girl out here for ya’”</p><p>“A girl? What has she done?” She interrogated looking up from the newspaper.</p><p>“Stealin’ from the casino. I reckon she was cheatin’ too!” He mumbled, “we got ‘er tied up.”</p><p>“I’ll go get her.” She agreed getting up from her chair.</p><p>“I knew you was a bright one, Kyoko!” He boomed dragging her along, “old sheriff never listened to us! He’d’ve let a striped robber run free.”</p><p>He wasn’t lying—a woman was tied to the pole. She was oddly dressed and incredibly out of place in this small town.</p><p>“What’s your name?” She asked bending down to the woman,</p><p>“None of your concern!” An accent? She must’ve been a foreigner.</p><p>“Move and I’ll shoot you.” Kirigiri sighed holding the girl as they untied the ropes.</p><p>The woman plastered a smirk of confidence on her face before speaking again, “how lucky for me. I love when a woman ties me up.”</p><p>Kirigiri’s face flushed red as she attempted to sputter out some sort of response, “jail.”</p><p>She dragged the strange woman back to the station locking her in the jail cell closest to her desk. There were only two in the jailhouse, both now occupied, she’d have to figure out what to do with the woman fairly quickly.</p><p>“I’m telling you, Sheriff, I haven’t done anything wrong.” She spoke hands gripping the iron bars, “I believe the townsfolk are just stupid.”</p><p>“Stupid, you say?” She wasn’t paying much attention to the woman’s rambling she had heard it all before. It was typical for a criminal.</p><p>“Yes!” She confirmed, “the Great Despair has taken a large toll on me, you see.”</p><p>“It’s taken a toll on us all.” She mumbled back pouring another glass of whiskey.</p><p>“May I?” The prisoner requested.</p><p>She looked at her sideways. How demanding would this woman be? Is this how they ran things where she was from?</p><p>“I...suppose it won’t hurt.” She caved getting up from her seat.</p><p>She passed the glass over to the other watching her suspiciously.</p><p>She downed it in one sip wiping her lips thereafter. Normally someone would have even the smallest reaction to such a thing but this woman wasn’t the slightest bit effected.</p><p>“What is your name?” She requested pouring herself another glass.</p><p>“Celestia.” She supplied tapping her heels on the wooden floorboards, they were loose, she’d remember that.</p><p>“Alright, Celestia, what did they catch you doing?” She interrogated.</p><p>She brought the desk chair closer to the cell now sat eye to eye with the woman. In this setting she could get a good look at her.</p><p>She wore a fancy dress adorned with many buttons and clasps most of which were for show accompanied by multiple flashy pieces of jewelry. Her hair fell down to her shoulders and was curled many ribbons weaving in and out of it.</p><p>Everything about her was a mystery. Kirigiri found herself becoming entranced by her looks alone.</p><p>Focus. Focus on interrogating her.</p><p>“Simple.” She shrugged leaning back on the wooden cot, “I was playing Poker.”</p><p>“Just playing Poker?” She raised a brow.</p><p>“Yes. Where I am from I am seen as the best.” She reminisced, “I thought my talents could bring me far in America. Then the Great Despair hit and ruined my chances...”</p><p>“I see.” She listened,</p><p>Celestia turned to the Sheriff and at that moment an idea hatched in her mind, “Sheriff, have you been effected by it as well?”</p><p>She nodded taking another sip.</p><p>“Perhaps...” She got up leaning her hand through the bars of the cell with a small tug she pulled the woman forward by her tie, “we could do something about that.”</p><p>She gulped nervously she was so close she could smell the alcohol on her breath, “hm?”</p><p>“Oh, well, you see, I <em>am</em> a criminal. I believe with your help we could regain our riches back.” She suggested, “if you are willing to take such a risk?”</p><p>Kirigiri shifted nervously this job wasn’t well paying and this woman seemed to be fairly smart if she had gotten this far, it wasn’t a <em>terrible</em> idea but it did go against her morals, “allow me to sleep on that.”</p><p>“Very well. It’s not like I have anywhere to be!” She joked as she retracted her hand, “you and I could do great things.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>